deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What's Your Hidden Message?
Hey, guys. Just curious. Since Dead Space 2 doesn't have a hidden message in its chapter names (since the chapters don't really have names) like every other Dead Space game, I was just wondering what a good message would be. So I made one up: A.L.T.M.A.N.B.E.P.R.A.I.S.E.D This is a just little tribute to Michael Altman. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have those crazy Unitologists, or the always fun to kill Necromorphs. So what's your hidden message? Don't worry about chapter titles. Just offer a fifteen-letter message. Anything's welcome.Razr459 20:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's mine W.H.Y.D.O.Y.O.U.P.E.R.S.I.S.T. Lucario of the Gods (talk 20:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) W.E.R.A.N.O.U.T.O.F.I.D.E.A.S. so we don't have names for chapters anymore Komodo Saurian 21:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I can think of plenty: C.U.T.O.F.T.H.E.I.R.L.I.M.B.S. Y.O.U.R.M.A.R.K.E.R.S.U.C.K.S. T.H.E.R.E.I.S.N.O.E.S.C.A.P.E. I.S.A.A.C.C.L.A.R.K.E.O.W.N.S. F.*.*.*.T.H.E.E.A.R.T.H.G.O.V. I.A.M.S.H.A.D.O.W.H.U.N.T.E.R. I was just kidding about that last one... (hehe) -X-T- 22:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC) D.E.A.D.S.P.A.C.E.2.R.O.C.K.S. Lucario of the Gods (talk 22:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Also: N.O.G.I.R.L.I.S.W.O.R.T.H.I.T -X-T- 23:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I.T.S.T.O.O.L.T.I.M.E Iudicium 02:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) S.H.E'.S.L.I.E.I.N.G.I.S.A.A.C (Teh CrackShot 18:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC)) :Heh, actually, I had a secret message planned out for our fan comic Lost Files, but MasterM has been aloof so that is on an indefinite hold (though, I still hope she comes back and we can continue the comic). :Anyway, here is a list of the chapter titles we had planned for that comic (each name was a pun based on the corresponding chapter of Dead Space), you can see for yourself what the acronym was. ::ASININE ARRIVALS ::CARELESS, INTENSIVELY ::RIGHT ONTO THE WRONG COURSE ::OBLITERATION DUE TO IDIOTS ::NO DEVOTION ::YES, THEY'RE HAZARDOUS ::MINDLESSLY INTO THE VOID ::SEARCH AND RIDICULE ::SCREWED ON ARRIVAL ::USELESS EVERY DAY ::CRAPPY SOLUTIONS ::K.E.D. SPACE :--Haegemonia(talk) 02:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :I get it. Hur hur. Captain tweed 08:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :- :Hello there folks. Couldn't resist not to add to this topic, I agree in thinking it was a shame they didn't add Chapter Titles for 'Dead Space 2'. They missed a trick (but then again probably not because they knew we'd look for it)! Anyway here's a possibility... : :A''' Familiar Nightmare :'C'ivilised Infection :'C'ome To The Light :'E'ncounters Of The Altman Kind :'P'rey At The Alter :'T'rust Issues :'A'NTI Climax :'N'o Access :'C'EC Remains :'E'choes Of The Past :'''I Spy With My Little Eye :S'ticking Around For Bad Ideas :'S'afe & Sound :'A'ccess The Marker Within :'C'onvergence Is Upon Us : := ACCEPTANCE ISSAC... Markquikikoy 21:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : who the @#!*% deleted my submissions? :- : : It's Happening Again Space Transportation Accelerated Learning Aliens at Church Cold Storage Introducing Ellie Solar Power CEC HQ Unrailed Situation Return to the Ishimura Enter the Underground Drillwork Now to End This Over My Dead Body Wartorn Survivors Here are some that I thought of: T.H.E.D.E.A.D.L.I.V.E. T.R.A.N.S.C.E.N.D.D.E.A.T.H. N.O.H.O.P.E. A.C.C.E.P.T.T.H.E.M.A.R.K.E.R. M.A.K.E.U.S.O.N.E. A.L.L.W.I.L.L.C.O.N.V.E.R.G.E. J.O.I.N.U.S.I.S.A.A.C. I hope they aren't too lame, I just thought of them on the spot. Lol. I have but one for now: Chapter 1: '''T'he Horror Returns Chapter 2: 'H'ot wiring the Train Chapter 3: 'I'nterrupted Chapter 4: 'S'laughtering the Faithful Chapter 5: 'I'mmense Cold Chapter 6: 'S'tross's Plan Chapter 7: 'N'ice Try Tiedemann Chapter 8: 'O'bstacles in CEC Chapter 9: 'T'o the Shard Chapter 10: 'T'he Ishimura, Not Again Chapter 11: 'H'allucinations and Betrayal Chapter 12: 'E'xiting the Mines Chapter 13: 'E'ntering the Government Sector Chapter 14: 'N'ew Marker Chapter 15: 'D'estroying the Sickness T.H.I.S.I.S.N.O.T.T.H.E.E.N.D JonGrrr 04:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC)JonGrrr PS: Sorry if this post is too long. D: :Heres one : :Y.O.U.R.M.O.M.S.B.I.G.D.I.C.K :jkjk :another :I.S.S.A.A.C.K.I.L.L.S.N.I.C.O.L.E :ThetaSigma216 Best hidden message:Y.O.U.L.O.S.T.T.H.E.G.A.M.E. ;) — subtank (7alk) 00:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) G.O.D.I.S.D.E.A.D H.E.L.L.H.A.S.N.O.R.E.A.S.O.N W.E.A.R.I.S.E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E M.A.K.E.U.S.W.H.O.L.E.A.G.A.I.N - FighterFusion N.I.C.O.L.E.L.I.V.E.S.I.S.A.A.C.: 'N'evermore 'I'saac's Curse 'C'an You Hear Me? 'O'verload 'L'eaving For Good 'E'nter Hell 'L'ies 'I'n His Mind 'V'ortex 'E'verlasting Grace 'S'ins of the Heart '''I Can't Hear You S'light Malfuction '''A'bernathy's Judgement 'A'll is Well 'C'ole Protocol E.M.B.R.A.C.E.T.H.E.P.A.R.A.D.O.X.: 'E'ntrance This Way 'M'y Thoughts Exactly 'B'eyond Comprehention 'R'igorous Training 'A'bove the Limit 'C'arnage on the Spine 'E'nergy Reserves 'T'emporal Anomaly 'H'eretic Fool 'E'mbrace Infinity 'P'eriodic Table 'A'daptation 'R'eligious Education 'A'rtifical Intelligence 'D'octor's Orders 'O'pen Your Mind 'X'erxes' Tempest M.E.T.A.S.T.A.B.I.L.I.T.Y.: 'M'arital Vows 'E'verest of the Gods 'T'ell No One 'A'ftershock 'S'afety First 'T'ime's Up 'A'rchangel Network 'B'rick by Brick 'I'vy the Great 'L'ies within Truth? 'I'nfinity Nexus 'T'ime Meddlers 'Y'uitro-Gau Thor Vadamus 02:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) '''Y.O.U.A'.R.E.'N.O.T.A.L.O.N.E. 'Y'ana 'O'ptions are Limited 'U'p is Down 'A'lien Mind 'R'ules of Engagement 'E'ternal Night 'N'everending Nightmare 'O'sterhagen Protocol 'T'he Tables are Turned 'A'venue of Destruction 'L'oneliness of the Mind 'O'penly Hostile 'N'ightmare's End 'E'nd or Beginning? Thor Vadamus 00:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC)